


How did you know?

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Washington is Hamilton's protective dad, not his literal father though, post Laurens's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington caught Hamilton and Laurens in a tent, years ago, but he still has some questions, so he and Hamilton have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did you know?

“How did you know?” Washington asked from the chair he was lounging in while Hamilton finished up the latest draft of something or another.  
“Sir?” Hamilton put his quill down and turned to face the other man. They were alone in Washington’s private study. It was late.  
“With Laurens, I mean. How did you know you were…? How is it different from friendship?”  
In the years since Washington had found them in a tent he hadn’t asked many questions, but he’d done his best to shield Hamilton from others. When Jefferson had started to spread a rumor that maybe there was a reason Hamilton never went home to his wife, he’d put a stop to it. He’d scolded his fellow Virginian about professionalism. But ever since that night he’d wondered about some things.  
“Surely you’ve met a girl who just the sight of her could send you heart soaring, whose very touch sent sparks through you, who made you feel weak in the knees, made you heart race. It’s like that.” Hamilton tried to sound casual, but his heart was racing. Over the years they’d had exactly 3 conversations that had involved any mention of his proclivities and they’d all been brief and professional. It was not something one discussed aloud.  
The president hummed as he pondered this.  
“Sir, may I ask what triggered this curiosity?” Hamilton asked.  
“I’m honestly not sure. I’ve wondered about some things for a long time. I suppose now is as a good a time as any. If you’ll permit me I have a few other questions. I won’t be asking anything to...intimate and of course you’re free not to answer if you wish.”  
Hamilton agreed and moved to sit in the chair closer to Washington's.  
“How did you two come to the understanding…?” Washington wasn’t sure how to phrase this question.  
“How did we get together?” Hamilton supplied. Washington nodded. “The short version is a lot of alcohol and a room with a single bed.” It was not unusual for men to share a bed, especially during the winter. “I was exceptionally drunk. Laurens had to physically lift me onto the bed. Then I accidentally fell off trying to free myself from my shirt and he had to pick me up again. In the morning we realized it hadn’t just been the alcohol.”  
Washington couldn’t help but chuckle at the image of a young Hamilton that drunk.  
“We were careful after that to never drink too much in public again.” Hamilton laughed at the memory too.  
“Did your friends know?”  
“Not at first, but they began to notice something had changed between Laurens and myself. Just Lafayette and Mulligan though. Perhaps Burr, we never told him, but he might have guessed. He smarter than I give him credit for.”  
“How’d they react?”  
“Mulligan was unnerved at first but he came around to it. Lafayette was much more accepting.”  
“Well He is French.” Washington noted with a smirk.  
“Yes…” Hamilton paused “and he’s like us-I am.”  
That took Washington aback but after a moment's thought it made sense to him. “This may be too personal, but does Eliza know?”  
Hamilton paused for a long moment and took a deep breath. “Yes. I told her before we married. I didn’t want her to feel that she’d been tricked. She didn’t speak to me for two days and I thought it might be over. Then she told me she had just one condition about Laurens and I: that we not use our marriage bed; that was more than reasonable. She like John well enough, too. Eliza is a wonderful woman and I love her dearly. She’s been a much better wife than I’ve been a husband.” Hamilton sighed as he looked down at his shoes.  
“Do love her like him?”  
“It’s complicated. It’s not that she’s a woman. I’m quite drawn to them as well, but it’s different. I love her with my entire heart, but it’s not the same as with him.”  
Washington had never known exactly how Hamilton felt about women before. He knew the younger man was a flirt and would dance with every woman at a ball, but he didn't know if that was just for appearances or not.”  
“Would you have told me? Had I not found out?”  
“No.” Hamilton’s reply was swift. “I was terrified when you found out. I thought for sure we’d be hung. We’d committed a crime.” Hamilton was almost shaking as he remembered the fear.  
“I can do nothing about the law, my boy, but I will continue to shield you from it as best i can.” Washington vowed.  
“I know and I wouldn’t expect you to change it. You’ve been good to me.”  
“I think we’ve had enough questions for the night.” Washington decided, seeing how much a toll talking about this aloud had taken on Hamilton “It’s late. You’re welcome to stay in one of the guest rooms as you know.”  
“Goodnight, sir.” Hamilton made his way to the door, but just before he exited Washington spoke again.  
“And son,” Hamilton turned back to face him. “If there’s ever another, tell me so I can shield him as well.”  
Hamilton smiled. “Thank you.”  
“Now off to bed with you we’ve got a country to run tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
